<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For you, I’d do anything. by imokipromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567532">For you, I’d do anything.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokipromise/pseuds/imokipromise'>imokipromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, enjoy, even the dogs are gay, failed comedy, very very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokipromise/pseuds/imokipromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soyeon’s older sister visits the (G)I-dle dorm, everything in MiMin’s world changes. Will they be able to live through it, even if they know it will change everything they know?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Original Female Character, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For you, I’d do anything.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is hella long and hella angsty, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.</p><p>I’m sorry for breaking your hearts in every story I write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting the members families was always fun, Miyeon thought. They’d all met her parents even before they debuted. Her parents were very protective of their only child and wanted her company and dorm-mates to treat her well. All friends and Miyeon’s parents sat down for dinner one evening, and it went perfectly fine. They liked the talkative Chinese especially much, even though she often slurred out her sentences with multiple errors.<br/>
Then there was the several nights when Miyeon and Minnie met them alone, and while it was an interrogation for Minnie, Miyeon enjoyed her girlfriend and parents’ bonding. </p><p>They’d met Minnie’s parents during their promotions in Thailand, and Miyeon made sure to give them the best side of her. But she was already approved back then, because she’d spent several nights video-calling them together with Minnie. The language barrier was a big obstacle, but Minnie was the best translator out there.</p><p>Soojin’s family visited quite often, and every member loved her siblings as if it were their own. And they loved the members too. Shuhua especially much. Seems like every Seo falls for Shuhua in one way or another.</p><p>Shuhua’s family was more of a mystery. They’d seen her sister before, for about two hours when they visited Taiwan. And Soojin, together with Shuhua, had met Shuhua’s aunt then too. She couldn’t stop talking about how much alike the Yeh-family was for a week.</p><p>When they were in China, they all got to meet Yuqi’s parents, but only for a quick introduction, then they wanted her for themselves. They didn’t seem to acknowledge Soyeon, the girlfriend, especially much, but Miyeon guessed they just hadn’t told them yet. Although they could communicate with a couple of sentences in Chinese, Yuqi’s parents focused more on the members who actually understood them. Meaning Minnie and Shuhua lingered in their minds, while Soyeon could only wish she’d asked for Chinese classes.</p><p>Then there was only Soyeon’s family left. The Jeon-mom was very nice, the girls liked her much. She came over to clean, or cook or just to keep them company. She’d come over even if Soyeon wasn’t there sometimes. Shuhua was in love with the watermelon she gave them during summer. But the rest of Soyeon’s family had the members never met.</p><p>That was until Yuqi and Soyeon came dragging home her older sister one night. All the girls were in the dog-free dorm, but with the dogs of course. Shuhua was running around the apartment with a sock in her hand, while the older girls were placed on the couch, watching some kind of drama.<br/>
They’d heard of her, Soheui, before, but they could never have guessed how stunning she actually was. </p><p>The second the doorbell rang, the oldest looked around at each other, silently making someone else open it. Miyeon lost their quiet fight, so she had to be the one to raise from her comfortable seat, and unwrap her girlfriend’s arms from her.</p><p>With a grunt she walked towards the door and pulled the lock around, and was immediately met with a complaining Yuqi.</p><p>“We’ve been standing here for, like, an hour!” she pushed passed Miyeon and hurried into the apartment.</p><p>Miyeon could hear the fridge door open, and her members chatting, but she didn’t care what they were talking about. She was busy being mesmerised by the girl- no- woman in front of her. No, not Soyeon. Soyeon was grinning behind the stranger, staring teasingly at Miyeon. </p><p>The oldest unnie of the group was staring, lips-parted, at a black-haired woman with green eyes (probably lenses but Miyeon didn’t care). She wore a tiny tank top, with jean jacket over it, showing off her collarbones and her tattoo right underneath it. In the face she looked a lot like Soyeon, and though that would make her beautiful, there was something more about her that was eye-catching. Maybe it was the way her rosy cheeks made her face shape perfectly, or how her eyes glimmered against the light. She looked so much like Soyeon, yet so different. They didn’t have the same cheeks, or eyes, or nose, but they had the exact same cheeks, and eyes, and nose. Miyeon couldn’t describe her in another way than stunning.</p><p>“Staring, are we?” the woman chuckled, her voice was just as attractive as her looks.</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot to tell you that this is a home smacked with lesbians.” Soyeon said and reached a hand forward to push Miyeon away. “You’ll find three more if this one just lets you enter.”</p><p>“I-oh...” Miyeon quickly stepped away and kept her gaze on the floor. “Sorry.” she said weakly.</p><p>The older girl simply chuckled before-with the help of Soyeon- getting her jacket on a hanger and her shoes in the right place. Miyeon was glued to the floor, just staring down on it and occasionally daring her eyes up... but just for a short moment.</p><p>“Why are you taking so long?” Minnie shouted, and although the Thai probably didn’t do it consciously, Soojin could hear how desperate she was for Miyeon to come back into her arm.</p><p>It was gross, yes, but Soojin also thought it was cute. Minnie was definitely the ‘Shuhua’ of the Mimin couple. </p><p>“I think she’s stuck to the floor.” Shuhua commented as she saw how the girl was completely still while redness covered her face.</p><p>“I’m scared I’m the reason why.”</p><p>They all turned their heads to the unknown female voice. She had a raspy voice, but it was still pretty high. And as her face peeked out of the hallway, they understood why Miyeon took so long. The woman was mesmerising. </p><p>“I’m Jeon Soheui, hi.” she said and they all stood up as they tilted their bodies forward.</p><p>“Anyone want chips?” Yuqi asked as she poured up the snacks into a bowl.</p><p>Minnie glared at Miyeon while Soyeon had to drag her into the living room. They all sat down, with Soheui in front of them and Soyeon beside her. The leader had pushed down Miyeon on the couch, and Shuhua squeezed herself between her and Soojin. Yuqi was walking around the room, unable to sit down.</p><p>“I’ve heard so much about you.” the older sister said as Soyeon blushed.</p><p>“Aw, I knew she loved us.” Yuqi said from the kitchen counter, while searching for another kind of snacks.</p><p>“You’re literally dating, Yuqi.” Soojin commented and Yuqi simply chuckled.</p><p>“I actually meant from the media.” she said. “This one keeps her mind shut about everything that’s happening in her life. I didn’t even know about Yuqi until an hour ago-“</p><p>Soyeon placed a hand over her mouth, but the younger had already been able to catch what she said.</p><p>“What?” Yuqi she said angrily, while hurrying back to the sofa. “You haven’t even talked about me?”</p><p>“Hey, calm down.” Soyeon said and got up. “You know I don’t share much about my life. Not with anyone.”</p><p>Yuqi furrowed her eyebrows. Soyeon tried to squeeze her arm but the Chinese backed away.</p><p>“You would think a girlfriend would be a big part of ones life...” Yuqi was irritated. “I guess not.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it as something bad.” it was time for the classic ‘older-sister-save’. “She literally doesn’t tell us anything. I didn’t even know she was gay until you kissed her just now.”</p><p>Yuqi crossed her arms.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Yuqi. I can see how much you mean to her.”</p><p>“Soheui!” Soyeon complained and hit her shoulder.</p><p>“It’s just the truth!”</p><p>Yuqi’s frown was slowly disappearing as the two fought. She took a step forward, and smiled at the smaller one. They weren’t the couple to show PDA, so just a simple smile was fine for Soyeon. Right now at least. They both sat down, and Yuwi immediately shoved chips into her mouth.</p><p>“You’re unusually quiet.” she commented at Miyeon, who still was boiling red.</p><p>“Care to join our conversation?” Shuhua teased.</p><p>“I-yeah.” Miyeon muttered.</p><p>First now did Soyeon notice how Minnie’s arms were crossed, while she stared at the red girl beside her. Her face was in her sulky state, and Soyeon knew just why. The reason was right beside her.</p><p>“She’s normally not like this.” Yuqi said, referring to Miyeon. “She must be in love.”</p><p>“Hey!” Minnie complained, which got Miyeon out of her trance.</p><p>“Geez.” Yuqi said and Minnie grunted.</p><p>First now did the situation become clear for Miyeon, and it wasn’t especially good. She carefully grabbed Minnie’s. Minnie didn’t pull away, but she wasn’t grabbing her back either.</p><p>The night went on with four members and one sister laughing, while one of the members tried to silently get the other one in a better mood. It wasn’t working, or course. When Minnie was sulky, she was really sulky for a really long time. </p><p>“I think we should go to bed.” Soojin said as Shuhua was snuggled into her shoulder.</p><p>“Probably.” Soyeon agreed.</p><p>Shuhua stood up with the help of Soojin, and the older quickly said her goodnights, before locking eyes with Miyeon, who shook her head, and then the two disappeared out the front door.</p><p>Soyeon showed the way to her room for her sister, right after Soheui patted all three of the members’ heads. While their leader probably was listing up rules, Yuqi noticed the tension between the pair. She’d noticed it since her comment, which she afterwards had realised was really stupid.</p><p>“I know you guys are fighting right now-“</p><p>“We’re not fighting.” Miyeon said sternly to what Minnie rolled her eyes but stayed silent like she’d done the entire night.</p><p>“but I just wanna say sorry for my comment earlier. I didn’t mean it, of course. It was just me trying to be funny.”</p><p>“Yuqi, this has nothing to do with that.” Miyeon said, and Minnie scoffed. “It’s not entirely because of that.” Miyeon corrected herself.</p><p>“But I made it worse.” she said.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it had been just as bad without it.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Yuqi?” Soyeon finally came out of the bedroom. “Can we go sleep now?”</p><p>“Yeah.” the Chinese said, and stood up after smiling at the two, but only Miyeon returned it.</p><p>“Goodnight.” was exchanged between Miyeon and Soyeon before the chaotic pair hid themselves away in the sheets of Yuqi’s bed.</p><p>Miyeon instantly turned all her attention to Minnie as she heard the door shut, and squeezed their bodies close together. Minnie desperately, but not-so-desperately, tried to get away from her hold.</p><p>“I know you’re jealous Minnie.” Miyeon said, and squeezed her tighter. “You shouldn’t be jealous, you know I love you.”</p><p>The Thai kept quiet. </p><p>Miyeon leaned her head closer to Minnie, and rested her forehead against Minnie’s cheek. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until the tiredness really started pulling Miyeon away.</p><p>“Let’s go to your bed.” she whispered and got up. </p><p>She shot down on the bed once she was changed and ready for sleep, and Minnie joined her a couple of minutes later. But they weren’t laying in each other’s arms like the usually did. Minnie had her back turned towards Miyeon, while Miyeon laid on her back and looked up at the roof.</p><p>Handling a sulky Minnie was always hard, but she knew her well enough to know it would go away in a couple of days. She didn’t really have to do anything in particular, just not something that could make Minnie jealous. But this particular night, Miyeon really wanted to sleep tucked in Minnie’s arm, and that wouldn’t happen with the girl in this mood. So Miyeon decided to do something about it.</p><p>She rolled over to the side and started spooning Minnie, while kissing her neck passionately. </p><p>“I only love you.” she said between the kisses. “I’m only yours, and you’re only mine.”</p><p>Minnie didn’t need Miyeon to tell her that. The entire world already knew that (figuratively, no one outside of their company really knew it, but they’d noticed their fans’ guesses). But that didn’t take away the fact that Miyeon got hypnotised by someone who wasn’t Minnie, and the fact that Minnie never had made her freeze that way.</p><p>That’s why when Miyeon declared her love for the fifth time, she jiggled slightly to get the girl off of her. Miyeon did so after some resistance, and instead started messaging Minnie’s hair with her hand.</p><p>“I can’t live without you-“ Miyeon sang in a quiet, high tone.</p><p>Minnie immediately recognised the sound.</p><p>“I love you. Only warmth left. Minnie,” the songwriter noticed the little lyric-change, “oh there is no one like you. No one but you.”</p><p>A secret smile spread over Minnie’s lips, but Miyeon would never know.</p><p>“No one can be over you, oh. My love is you.” Miyeon finished and poked her cheek. “Minnie.” she held out the last letters while poking her cheek over and over again. “Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Mi-“</p><p>“Please shut up so I can sleep.” Minnie cut off, and the corners of Miyeon’s mouth tilted upwards.</p><p>“I love you.” Miyeon half-said, half-sang.</p><p>She had to wait a minute before but was returned with a sigh. Miyeon instantly swaddled closer and buried her head in Minnie’s neck. She started humming the melody, and continued until her consciousness drifted away.</p><p>Minnie was still knocked out when Miyeon woke up the next morning, which was very unusual. She must’ve been tired, Miyeon thought before pressing her lips against Minnie’s cheek and getting up. She let her feet being wrapped by a pair of slippers, and quietly left the room.</p><p>In her newly awaken state of mind, she strutted over to the kitchen counter, where the energy machine was placed. Without making much sound, she made a coffee for herself, and started boiling some water for her girlfriend’s morning tea.</p><p>“Morning.” she suddenly heard from the couch.</p><p>Soyeon’s sister had her phone in one hand and a cup in the other, while she smiled invitingly towards Miyeon. Miyeon nearly choked on her coffee.</p><p>“Slept well?” Soheui asked calmly and patted beside her.</p><p>With wide eyes Miyeon stared, her mouth had fallen open just like it was yesterday and she was locked to the ground. Is this what they call ‘gay panic’?</p><p>“I don’t bite.” Soheui chuckled.</p><p>Miyeon forgot the boiling water as she slowly made her way towards the couch. She gulped before sitting down on the other end of the couch, while the older sister smiled at her. Her eyes glimmered the same way they did the first time Miyeon looked at her. She was truly gorgeous.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“Huh?” Miyeon said, forgetting she had a sip in her mouth that escaped as soon as she opened it. “Oh... I slept well...” she said and dried off the coffee from her shin. “Y-you?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” she smiled. “Soyeon’s room is a mess, it always was.”</p><p>Miyeon chuckled awkwardly. She’d heard her members talk about it, but Soyeon was fairly clean when they shared a room.</p><p>“I’m glad I could move out before the teenage-smell could corrupt it.” both giggled. “I’m a couple of years older than her, so I moved out when she was about fourteen.”</p><p>“How- how old are you?” Miyeon asked.</p><p>In their country, the question could be polite, but also very flirty. Miyeon wasn’t sure herself in what way she meant it, but Soheui definitely took as the latter. Miyeon could tell by the way her smile widened and her eyebrows lifted.</p><p>“I’m five years older than her, twenty seven.” she answered and took a sip from her mysterious drink. “How about you?”</p><p>“Twenty three.” Miyeon was able to gulp out.</p><p>Did Soheui think she was too young?<br/>
It seemed like the woman was considered that too, as her eyes studied Miyeon up and down. Miyeon wondered what conclusion she made when Soheui smiled at her.</p><p>“Soyeon told me you were the oldest. You and her from... Thailand, is it?” the older asked.</p><p>“Minnie, yeah.” Miyeon nodded.</p><p>She was just about to tell Soheui about her and Minnie, when the older opened her mouth.</p><p>“Isn’t it hard living with a bunch of dirty kids?”</p><p>Miyeon wouldn’t call them kids but correcting someone older than her that she just had met would be rude. She took the safe road instead.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know. Soojin is pretty clean, she cleans up after Shuhua.” Miyeon said.</p><p>“This is not your dorm?” Soheui asked while raising her eyebrows while Miyeon moved her head from right to left. “You seem so ‘at home’ here.”</p><p>“We all spend our time in both dorms, and they look the exact same. I’m equally comfortable in both.” Miyeon explained.</p><p>Soheui nodded. She was just going to take another sip out of her cup, when it slipped in her hand. Miyeon felt a cold, wet substance get on her pyjamas. She saw her shirt slowly turning orange.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Soheui said as she stood up to get some tissues from the counter.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Miyeon hid her slight annoyance under her warm smile.</p><p>“Here, let me help you.” the older said when she’d sat down again.</p><p>She started brushing the tissue over Miyeon’s chest, probably not noticing exactly where the liquid was. But Miyeon didn’t scoot away, so it was entirely her fault.</p><p>When Soheui looked up at Miyeon with the most apologetic eyes Miyeon had ever seen, and moving her lips as to say ‘sorry’, there was a quick moment when Miyeon wondered how it would feel with those soft lips against her own.</p><p>Maybe Soheui wondered the same thing, or maybe she just saw Miyeon staring at her lips, but the tissue stopped moving as the tension in the room started building up. They were both moving their eyes from each other’s lips, to the eyes. Maybe Miyeon was delusional, but she could swear the older one started leaning towards her. That was until a loud, husky scream filled the room.</p><p>“What the fuck!” the voice said, and the sentence was followed by loud ruffling from the kitchen.</p><p>Miyeon quickly jumped up from the couch, and saw Yuqi by the stove, holding the pot Miyeon had put there earlier, that was completely wet now.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t notice it was boiling over.” Miyeon said hurriedly while running towards Yuqi, and was met with the sight of water all over the kitchen floor.</p><p>“You were too busy making out with someone who isn’t your girlfriend.” Yuqi’s eyebrows were furrowed as she said the sentence.</p><p>Miyeon could see the redness starting to cover her face.</p><p>“No-“</p><p>“What?” the soft voice Miyeon knew so well said.</p><p>She turned around to see a sleepy Minnie by the door, her face saying nothing else but confusion. Miyeon’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What’s happening out here?” the smallest member came out of Yuqi’s room.</p><p>“Miyeon nearly flooded our apartment while eating your sister’s face off, that’s what happened.” Yuqi was nearly resembling the pot now.</p><p>“We weren’t-“</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were dating.” Soheui stood up from the couch. “I’d never touched you if I knew.”</p><p>“You let her touch you?” Minnie was angry too, but there was more than anger hidden between her wrinkled forehead.</p><p>“Not like that-“ Miyeon tried to explain herself but was cut off once again.</p><p>“I think it’s the best if you two talk this out in your room, before someone gets a pot in their head.” it was clear Soyeon was referring to the (very) agitated girlfriend she had.</p><p>Minnie didn’t say anything before she turned back around and stomped back into her bedroom. Miyeon followed her, but gave Soyeon an ashamed look as she did so. She couldn’t look at Soheui.<br/>
She quickly shut the door behind her and saw Minnie standing, looking out the window.</p><p>“I never took you for a cheater.” Minnie said and brought a hand to her face, to wipe off the tear that was rolling down her cheek. “It’s funny how you’re so good at lying. Just yesterday you said that you only wanted me, but today...”</p><p>“I wasn’t lying.” Miyeon said desperately and hurried towards Minnie. “I do only want you.”</p><p>“And now you’re lying again.” Minnie scoffed. </p><p>Miyeon lifted a hand to her shoulder, but Minnie shook it off as she turned around. The older could see the tears that was drowning her eyes, and it triggering her own to occur.</p><p>“I wasn’t cheating Minnie. We never kissed. Yuqi’s eyes were playing with her.” Miyeon explained, and Minnie scoffed in disbelief.</p><p>“What were you doing then?” Minnie stopped trying to capture the tears and instead put her arms together on her chest. “What could you be doing that Yuqi would mistakenly say was kissing?”</p><p>“I’ll explain, let me explain!” Miyeon pleaded and Minnie angrily nodded for her to go ahead. “We were just talking - just talking! Then she spilled some orange juice on my shirt-“ she motioned towards her shirt, “and then I guess she stopped and we looked at each other and started leaning in but Yuqi came before anything could happen!”</p><p>Miyeon said everything so quickly that Minnie had to get the information into her mind before she even could breath. Her arms left her chest, but more tears left her eyes. She breathed deeply as she sat down on the bed, and Miyeon followed her.</p><p>“Nothing happened, I swear!” Miyeon pleaded.</p><p>“Would you have moved away?” Minnie asked between quiet sobs.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If Yuqi hadn’t come, would you have moved away?” Minnie asked again, looking up at Miyeon who was crying just as much as she was.</p><p>What made both of them cry more, was that Miyeon didn’t answer. Miyeon couldn’t answer, because she didn’t know. </p><p>“I didn’t cheat, Minnie.” was all she could say.</p><p>“You didn’t, but you were scarily close.” Minnie said back while their eyes stared deeply into each other’s.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Miyeon cried out and Minnie wrapped her in her arms.</p><p>Minnie was angry, and sad, she couldn’t deny that. But most of all, she was scared. Not scared about what would happen to her once she let go of Miyeon, scared what would happen to Miyeon. She’d be a fool not to notice how much the older girl needed her comfort. Minnie was the sentimental one, but Miyeon was the unstable one. Without Minnie being there to bring her back to her senses, no one knew if Miyeon ever would be able to come back from a panic attack of a freak-out.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me.” she said almost in inaudible, but given the situation, Minnie could make out her sentence. “Please.”</p><p>Minnie rubbed her hand against Miyeon’s back while shushing her. She laid them down on the bed, and let Miyeon cry against her chest until the older girl drifted to sleep out of exhaustion.<br/>
Minnie’s tears were long-gone when she got up and quietly left the room.</p><p>The sisters were having a quiet conversation on the couch, but Minnie was barely able to greet them before red-ish hair was covering her face.</p><p>“How are you? Are you okay?” Yuqi asked while squeezing her tightly. “Do you want me to punch her? I would be able to take her down.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Yuqi.” Minnie said but let the embrace stay. </p><p>Yuqi pulled away after some time, and grabbed Minnie’s hand instead.</p><p>“I’ll make you some tea.” Yuqi said, and walked towards the kitchen.</p><p>Minnie made her way to the couch, which caused Soheui to stand up rapidly and place her hands in front of her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I truly am!” Soheui said. “I would never have thought of kissing her if I knew. I would never make any move at all. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Minnie assured and grabbed her hands. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.”</p><p>“I promise you our lips never touched.” she tried to save Miyeon.</p><p>“I know. I trust you and I trust Miyeon. I know what you’re saying is true.” Minnie said and wrapped the older sister in for a hug. </p><p>Soyeon stood up from the couch and placed a hand on Minnie’s arm, which caused the oldest two in the room to separate so that Soyeon had her full attention.</p><p>“What will happen to you two now?” she asked carefully and Minnie exhaled deeply.</p><p>“I don’t know.” she said after some time.</p><p>“I thought you said you knew nothing happened? Nothing happened at all!” Soheui freaked out slightly again at the thought of having destroyed a relationship.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Minnie assured. “But she couldn’t promise me nothing would’ve happened if Yuqi didn’t walk in.”</p><p>The Thai fell down on the couch with a sigh, while Yuqi brought her her perfectly tasted tea. The sisters sat down beside her, and Yuqi on her other side, while resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you think they kissed.” Yuqi apologised after awhile.</p><p>Minnie just rubbed her head against the top of Yuqi’s, to say that she didn’t have to worry about it. She took a sip and warmed her hands against the cup.</p><p>Miyeon woke up in slight panic, as the safe hands had left her body. She twirled around, looking for the figure but the room was cold and empty. She quickly got up and shot open the door, to see Minnie right there on the couch.<br/>
All head turned towards her direction, she must’ve been loud.<br/>
As the eyes of her leader, her younger member and the stranger she almost kissed looked back at her, she couldn’t help but look down while her face reddened.</p><p>“Minnie...” she said quietly while looking down.</p><p>Minnie got up from the couch after giving her cup to Yuqi, and walked up to Miyeon. She wrapped an arm around her while getting them both towards the door.</p><p>“Let’s get you home, okay?” Minnie said, talking to her like she was a precious child.</p><p>Miyeon felt another set of tears building up in her eyes as those words entered. Minnie was pushing her away because of what she’d done. There was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>“Let me stay, please.” she said and wrapped her arms around Minnie’s waist while putting her head on her chest. “I don’t want to be without you.”</p><p>“Hey,” Minnie said and placed her hands on her cheeks while brushing her tears away with her thumps, “to take a shower and change.”</p><p>Miyeon let her face rest in Minnie’s hold, before she nodded.</p><p>“Will you be here when I come back?” Miyeon carefully asked.</p><p>“I will.” Minnie answered with a faint smile. “Believe it or not, I actually live here.”</p><p>They both chuckled before Miyeon put her shoes on. She looked back at Minnie who smiled at her. Miyeon was bold enough to lean in for a kiss, but Minnie turned her head to the side and the older couldn’t blame her. Minnie brushed away a few more tears before Miyeon got out of the apartment, but that was useless because as soon as the door closed behind her, Miyeon broke down.<br/>
She was able to get to the door of her own dorm, and knock quietly before she fell down on the carpet-covered floor.</p><p>Soojin opened up the door and found the hysterical girl on the floor.</p><p>“What happened?” Soojin asked and wrapped her arms around Miyeon to her her up.</p><p>The older girl rested against her body as they walked towards the couch, and then basically fell on top of her in the hug when they sat down.<br/>
Soojin didn’t try to push the words forward, he just let the girl cry everything out, while motioning for Shuhua and the dogs to be quiet. </p><p>After whatever amount of time, Miyeon sat up slightly, which allowed Soojin to take away her arms.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me why you’re crying?” Soojin asked, but that would be her last time.</p><p>“I fucked up so bad.” Miyeon exhaled with tears, and Soojin brought up a hand to her back. “I almost kissed Soheui.”</p><p>“Why’d do that?” Shuhua asked, now resembling how Yuqi looked this morning. “Did she make you?”</p><p>Shuhua squatted down in front of her with Haku playing by her feet.</p><p>“No.” Miyeon said. “We were just talking, and then we stopped talking, then...” she broke down again.</p><p>“But you didn’t actually kiss her?” Shuhua asked, while Soojin brushed her hand back and forward on Miyeon’s back.</p><p>“No. Yuqi interrupted us.” Miyeon explained, now with a little less tears.</p><p>Shuhua nodded before standing up and walking a bit away from them, towards the kitchen. Haku followed her, probably with the hopes of getting food.</p><p>“What would you have done?” Miyeon asked and looked up at Soojin.</p><p>“If I were you, I’d done my best to get her trust back. If I were Minnie, I’d be really careful with you.” Soojin said honestly and Miyeon nodded.</p><p>She deserved that.</p><p>“What would you have done, Shuhua?” Miyeon asked and looked toward Shuhua who shared some crackers with Haku and Mata.</p><p>“I’d kill her.” Shuhua was quick to answer.</p><p>“Which ‘her’?” Miyeon asked.</p><p>“Soheui.” the pair said in union, which made Miyeon chuckle.</p><p>“You want to be with her, right?” Soojin asked, and Miyeon nodded instantly. “Well, then I’d asked myself why I almost kissed someone else.”</p><p>“I was curious.” Miyeon said and wiped the last tears away.</p><p>“Curiosity makes your imagination flow, want is what actually makes you do it.” Shuhua, the poet, said with a cracker in her mouth. “Why did you want to do it?”</p><p>The words hit Miyeon like a brick wall. The question hadn’t even hit her. Was she bored? Did she need change?</p><p>“Whatever it is, if you really want to stay with her, you should listen to what she has to say, and decide together how to solve it.” Soojin said.</p><p>Miyeon thought about her statement for some time, before getting up to actually take that shower Minnie talked about. </p><p>“Thanks guys.” she said and started walking towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Keep away from other hot women!” Shuhua shouted as she was closing the door. “And men!”</p><p>Miyeon heard how Soojin scolded Shuhua before she shut the door completely.</p><p>She didn’t come out until an hour later, after some deep consideration. She’d made her conclusion, now she just needed to have this hard conversation she never wished she would have with Minnie. </p><p>Minnie stayed on the couch even when everyone else left for lunch, and tried to look through her phone but her mind was corrupted with everything. The girls had tried to give her advice, Yuqi saying they should break up, Soheui saying they should stay together and Soyeon saying they should come up with a solution between the two of them. She knew Soyeon was right in the end, and that’s why every tweet she’d tried to read just were a blur, even if the weren’t in English.</p><p>Honestly, Minnie had no clue what to do. Miyeon didn’t cheat, but she could’ve. What do you do about that?</p><p>Her thinking was disturbed by knocking on the door, and Minnie got up in an instance. She hurried towards the door, and was met with Miyeon’s sorry face.</p><p>Just by looking at her, Minnie could see how ashamed she was. Her eyes said nothing else.</p><p>That’s why the foreigner wrapped her arms around Miyeon without saying as much as a word. The korean buried her head in her neck, and she would cry if there were tears left. Instead she just breathed in and out, while taking in Minnie’s significant scent. Maybe it was her last time being like this.</p><p>“Did you have your shower?” Minnie asked as a way to break the ice, and Miyeon nodded before taking her shoes of and walking into Minnie’s room behind her. </p><p>No one was home, but Minnie still closed the door behind them. Miyeon sat down on the bed, and waited for Minnie to sit down in front of her. As soon as she did, Miyeon opened her mouth.</p><p>“I know you’re probably mad, and you have all right to. I didn’t cheat, but I just as well could’ve. I didn’t push her away, and I don’t know if I actually would’ve.” Miyeon started honestly. “Shuhua asked me why I did it, and I didn’t have an answer for her. But I think I figured it out.”</p><p>Minnie let Miyeon talk without as much as interrupting her once. But when Miyeon started on the subject, Minnie couldn’t help but starting to breath deeply. She still kept her eyes on Miyeon’s globes.</p><p>“I was curious, but curiosity isn’t what actually makes you do it. I wanted to do it. I wanted to feel her lips on mine.” and that was the cue for Minnie’s tears to reappear. “I wanted to see if I would feel anything at all, if my attraction towards her went longer than being curious.”</p><p>Minnie took another couple of deep breaths. What Miyeon had said so far meant noting good for their relationship.</p><p>“I didn’t get my answer, so we’ll never know. Because I’ll never, ever redo it. And honestly, if I were to actually like her, I love you too much to let a little crush come between us. I was stupid for not pushing her away, I was stupid for not telling her about us in the first place. I know it was all my fault, and there’s nothing I’ll ever be able to do to take it back. But I swear to you, if I could, I would.”</p><p>Minnie closed her eyes to get the words straight. Miyeon was interested in someone else, while they had been together for years. She waited a minute before opening her mouth, she didn’t want to get the words wrong.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong about liking multiple people at once.” Minnie started. “I will not ever judge you because of that, I promise you that. I just...” she needed some time to breath properly, and Miyeon gave her all time she needed. “I don’t have the emotional range for a relationship like that. If you’re going to be with me, I need you to be with only me. And that’s a lot to ask, I know it is.”</p><p>Minnie offered her hands for Miyeon who instantly took them.</p><p>“Although I’ve never experienced it myself, I know that you can love multiple people romantically at once. And if you were to fall in love with someone else, there’s nothing wrong with that. I know you wouldn’t love me any less. But I also know that I won’t be able to share you with anyone.” Minnie finished while her tears ran wildly.</p><p>Miyeon tried to find an answer, but there was just too much she could say. This was not the conversation she was prepared to have, but maybe it was the one they needed?</p><p>“I can’t promise you I won’t like anyone else, because, I guess that who I am.” she started and brought a hand to Minnie’s cheek. “But I will stop myself from loving them. If I fall in love, screw that. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I can’t say I always will want you, just as you can’t say the same thing, but right now you’re the only person I’m ready to fight for. I don’t care if I fall in love with anyone else. I’d pushing them away is what it takes to have you, then I will do it.”</p><p>She brushed her thumb against Minnie’s skin, and didn’t care how wet it became. Minnie smiled under her tears.</p><p>“I don’t want you to hold yourself back because of me.” she whimpered. “You should be allowed to love whoever you want, how many you want.”</p><p>“But I don’t want them if I can’t have you.” Miyeon explained. “You’re the most important thing in my life. It isn’t just because your body is hot as hell and you’re amazing in bed-“</p><p>“Shut up!” Minnie playfully hit her shoulder.</p><p>”It’s not only because I’m totally, disgustingly in love with you.” they both chuckled and Minnie put her own hand on the one Miyeon rested on her cheek. “You were my best friend before we started dating. You were the person I went to for advice, you were my safety when no one else was, and you still are. You are my best friend, and I know I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”</p><p>Their eyes stared deeply into each other’s, until Minnie brought Miyeon in for a close-chested hug. They stayed like that for an eternity, just taking the warmth from their most beloved. Until Minnie finally pulled away.</p><p>“I can’t live without either.” she said. “Let’s stay like we are for now, and if it doesn’t work out, we’ll come up with a new plan. Does that sound okay?”</p><p>Miyeon nodded rapidly.</p><p>“I’ll make sure it works out.” she said and Minnie giggled. </p><p>“We’ll always be best friends, no matter what.” Minnie smiled.</p><p>“Of course we will. But it would be kinda weird for best friends to kiss, and I desperately need your lips right now.” she said and leaned forward until her forehead rested on Minnie. “Can I kiss you, girlfriend?”</p><p>Minnie never answered the question, because she didn’t need to. Their lips clashed together like there was no tomorrow, and they stayed like that for the rest of the day.</p><p>Whatever the future would bring, it would always be the two of them in one way or another, and the both of them were sure of that.<br/>
But in the future, when Shuhua’s family finally was fully introduced to them, and they got to meet more of her hidden family members, Miyeon made sure to stay closely by Minnie’s side. She made sure they stayed together, like she said she would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you think? Did they do the right thing? Whose side were you on? Who of the girls gave them the best advice? What did you want to happen?</p><p>Comments always inspire me to write more, so please, if you want to, leave a comment and I’ll answer to it as quickly as possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>